The Trouble With Being In Love
by Moonlight Water
Summary: Deidara never would have thought that he would embarrass himself and his crush that was three years younger than him. Makayla never would have thought that Deidara even had a crush on her but he sure did pick a time to announce it, especially when so much was going on in her life now. Will these two even survive through their new relationship? DeidaraXOC and many more pairings.


**(A/N): Hello everyone! This is my reviving story that was deleted. I don't know why it was deleted or how it got deleted but I didn't want to re-post it right back up after it was deleted. I don't know why I didn't I just didn't... yeah. Anyway the story was recently called ****_The Trouble With Love Is_**** but I noticed that the name didn't quiet fit the story so I renamed it a little. There are some things I want to clear up before I continue on to the Prologue I want to state something really quiet. My characters are not Mary Sues and Gary Sues. Trust me, at first they may seem like it but they are not. Especially my Oc character Makayla, in this chapter she will seem like a perfect being because she has unique eyes and can sing. No! Trust me, she's just a regular being. Cause in the next chapter you will see. There are a lot of OC characters that are paired up with other Naruto characters, but i promise you- you will not be confused. I am with you all the way. I made sure I had someone read the chapter before I post it. If they understand who is who, then you will too. Um... I think that will be all... if not oh well, if something come up it will either be said at the beginning of the chapter or at the end. I hope everyone will enjoy my first posted story and will continue to follow, review or help me continue on. Also my grammar and writing skills are not perfect, I am still working on it. Now that this is said let get this story started!**

**DIS-FUCKING-CLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I know Kishi likes to tease and piss me off**

* * *

Prologue: The Start of a New Beginning. Yeah, This won't go well...

Somewhere in the in the back of Tokyo, Japan is a bar called Katsuki Cloud. It was a famous bar/ club for gangs and is mostly run by Obito Uchiha, or as others call him, Tobi. He doesn't really show his face in the bar but when he does show up he's always wearing some kind of mask. His girlfriend, Aoi Amazukea, is mostly in the bar along with her younger sisters and cousins. Though today was a special day and he wanted to be the one to witness this small event. One of his girlfriend younger cousins wanted to be the special guest to sing in his bar. At first he was pretty amused but was also a little uncertain. One he'd never heard her sing, EVER and two she was only nineteen. So they deiced to give her a little audition a few hours before the bar is open.

"Where is she?" He asked her twin sister Mayheka and Mizuki. The two girls shrugged at him obviously confused. Tobi turned to look at his girlfriend who just smiled at him, he didn't know why he was in love with girl. He wanted to date Rin Nohara but then she was sitting next to him somehow stole his attention. Finally the girl they was waiting for appeared on stage.

"Sorry I'm late." Makayla Amazukea, with honey brown hair, sky blue/ silver eyes and fair skin stood on stage. Everyone turned to look at her, some irritated other amused. She was breathing as if she'd been running a mile. She turned to look at Itachi and nodded at him before turning giving her twin sisters a thumbs up. Mayheka and Mizuki smiled and held hand praying for their sister to do a good job. When the music started playing she grabbed the mike in front of her and closed her eyes feeling the music.

Behind Tobi mask one dark eyebrow raised and he smirked while the Amazukea family smiled almost jumping in their seat, though the guys stared at Makayla, some stared mouth dropped to the ground while others tried to seem indifferent but was really surprised like the others.

"Who knew she could sing, un." Deidara said sitting next to Sasori and Yumi Amazukea. Mizuki turned to look at him pushing her dark midnight black hair out of her eyes and smiled. The last time she remembered Yumi had told her and Mayheka that he had a small little crush on her eldest twin sister, Mayheka smirked elbowing Mizuki knowing what she was thinking.

"You owe me fifty bucks." Yuki Yamagami, friends of Aoi Amazukea, said to Hemiko Amazukea, Hidan and Kakuzu. The three sighed and gave her their money, well more like Hidan money since Hemiko didn't have any. Eiko Takahashi giggled lightly next to Kisame and leaned against him.

"Maybe she should sing at our wedding wouldn't that be wonderful, Kisame."

"We should ask her afterwards."

Everyone watched as Mizuki and Mayheka walked on stage to sing back-up for their sister knowing that it would be difficult for her to do it.

Meanwhile Kiba Inuzuka was chuckling behind his phone as he was recording the whole thing so he could send it to the crew. Gaara sat next to him staring at the stage watching the youngest Amazukea as she smiled at her sister warmly when she looked at her singing.

"What's on your mind?" Kiba asked, but he never answered.

They stood up and clapped at the triplets but mostly at Makayla since she was the one auditioning. Aoi Amazukea turned to look at her boyfriend a little sadden but none the less happy. She knew what he was going to say and couldn't do anything but agree with him because he would be right.

"You sing wonderfully, Makayla-chan. But 'm sorry to say that I cannot accept you." Disapproving grunts and cries surrounded around him but Makayla only smiled at him nodding. But before she could speak Deidara spoke surprising her at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Why the fuck no, un. Makayla-chan was pretty damn good up on stage and was pretty sexy and I'm not saying this because I like her either, hmm."

"I can't approve her because I don't want to get her in trouble by the cops. She's only nineteen years old," Deidara stared at Obito wide eyed as others around him laughed and chuckled around him quietly. He turned to look at Makayla and saw her blushing. Mizuki and Mayheka beside her laughing.

"Oh."

"But way to go with sticking up for your girl, good job." Tobi said patting him hard on the shoulder when he passed by him. Deidara stood confound at his action.

"Wasn't that sweet." He jumped at the sound of Makayla voice and turned to look at her but became relieved when he saw silver hair.

"Oh, Mayheka it's you." He was glad that it was youngest twin since he didn't know what to say to Makayla just yet. Deidara sat down in his chair sighing and burring his face in his hands.

"What did I do."

"You confessed your feelings to my sister. In a way I wish was romantic since she's all into that." Mayheka said taking a seat across from him. Deidra smiled to himself at the new information he had gotten and looked back on stage to see Makayla talking to Tobi and Aoi.

"So what do I do now?" Deidara asked turning back to Mayheka. She shrugged at him clueless but saw a glint of amusment in her eyes knowing that she knew what to do she just wanted to cause more trouble.

"Ugh, just forget. I figure something out,hmm."

"You do that, _un._" Mayheka mocked his speech impediment playful as Deidara left the table rolling his eyes as he tried to figure something out before he approach Makayla.

* * *

**Done! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one might be up soon or after I get a few reviews.**


End file.
